Tout s'efface
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke ton couple si beau avec Naruto est finis ! Il serait temps de penser à autre chose ! [sasunaru non réciproque]


**Titre :** Tout s'efface

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke et Naruto sont la propriété exclusive de moi et Akemi, renommé pour notre bon plaisir : eude-philibert et philibert-eude. Kishimoto ne peut rien contre nos gosses AHAHAHAH ! La chanson c'est _tout s'efface_ de Bruel

**Résumé :** Sasuke ton couple si beau avec Naruto est finis ! Il serait temps de penser à autre chose !

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru non réciproque

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** pardon pour la nullité de cette fic MAIS ça passait le temps aha !

* * *

_Je vais t'attendre au coin d'la rue  
À l'heure où les lumières s'éteignent  
Quand tu auras trop dansé, trop bu_

Je suis à côté de ce bar, le dos contre le mur, j'attends que tu sortes, j'attends que t'ais finis de t'amuser, sans moi. Tu me l'as dit : « je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer » mais quand tu sortiras, tu ne sauras même plus où tu habites, c'est pour ça que tu as ajouté « pourtant ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes ».

_À l'heure où ne restera plus  
Que mon bras pour poser ta peine,  
On partira ensemble une fois de plus_

Je t'attends, c'est bête. Quand tu sortiras, tu ne sauras même plus quel but à notre existence. Et tu t'appuieras sur moi comme si on était encore deux amoureux de toujours. Mais ce que tu auras oublié, c'est que ça n'est plus le cas…

- Ooooh Sasuke, tu m'as attenduuuu finaleeemeeeeeent ahahahaha

T'es complètement soûl, tu me fais mal au cœur. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, mais c'est encore pire de sentir ta main prendre mon bras et t'accrocher à moi.

_Tu m'embrasseras comme je déteste,  
Avec cette tendresse que tu mets si bien  
Entre toi et moi_

- Je suis coooonteeeeeeent que tu m'ais attenduuuuuu, merciiiiii

Et te voilà qui pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu es trop drôle Naruto parfois. Parce que ça n'a aucun sens pour toi ce que tu fais, plus aucun sens. C'est juste un acte gentil, pour me dire merci, parce que ça te fait juste plaisir que ton ami soit là. Ton ami hein…

_Bien sûr que le temps a passé,  
Que notre histoire est terminée...  
Peut-être, mais peut-être pas pour moi_

Je te repousse et tu te mets à rire. Pour toi ça veut rien dire.

- Sasuke tu sais bien que c'est juste comme ça

- Je sais

Et ça me fait mal. M'embrasse pas, si c'est juste comme ça. Parce que si pour toi il n'y a plus rien… Je ne peux pas oublier combien je t'aime moi…

_Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu restes là et rien ne passe..._

Pourtant on doit être en mesure de tout oublié… La preuve j'ai bien réussis à tourner la page pour l'histoire de mon clan, de ma famille. Seulement voilà ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui… Et toi tu es toujours après moi, tu viens me rechercher tout le temps.

_Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour_

Tu oublies qu'aujourd'hui il y a une différence majeure entre toi et moi. C'est que tu m'as oublié. Et que je t'aime encore comme un fou. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de dessin, mais cette situation est invivable.

_Trois tours d'périph, fenêtre ouverte  
J'vois passer c'qu'on aurait pu être  
Oui, je t'en veux, mais moins qu'à moi_

On a fait trois fois le tour de Konoha, t'as eut le temps de désoûler un peu. Moi je me dis que si on était encore ensemble on se serait amusé tous les deux. Ce soir tu étais le seul à t'amuser, tu rigolais pour n'importe quoi et tu voyais dans les ombres des trucs que je n'imaginais pas. Tu as peut-être moins rigolé en allant vomir près de la maison de Neji, mais tu as hurlé de rire en te rendant compte que justement tu avais laissé tes traces près de la maison de Neji. Maintenant tu es silencieux. Et puis tu poses une question l'air de rien :

- Sasuke est ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr !

Oui oui je t'en veux. Mais j'arrive même pas à te détester. Parce que celui que je déteste ici c'est moi, je me déteste de pas avoir réussi à te retenir, et aujourd'hui de pas réussir à ne plus t'aimer.

Et puis pourquoi m'avoir rappelé  
Pourquoi revenir me chercher  
Pour te voir rire, te voir pleurer sans moi...

En fait, après la rupture, on ne se voyait plus. C'était fini point. On s'évitait même. Je pensais alors que j'arriverais à ne plus penser à ce vide que tu as laissé, je pensais que je réussirais à mettre une croix sur mon amour pour toi. Mais un jour tu as sonné à ma porte : « redevenons amis » que tu m'as dis. Je n'ai pas eut la force de dire non. Seulement maintenant je te vois tous les jours, tu ris, tu t'amuses, parfois tu es triste, tu déprimes aussi ça arrive… Sans moi.

_Tu veux pas d'moi, tu veux pas m'perdre,  
Alors ce choix, j'le fais pour toi  
C'est moi qui pars_

Mais ce soir… Je n'en peux plus. Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi, tu me dis à peine au revoir et tu fermes la porte. Moi… Je rentre chez moi tout seul… Pour faire mes valises. Tu n'es plus amoureux mais tu veux que je reste. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire de choix, je préfère te laisser.

_Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu restes là et rien ne passe...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour_

C'est drôle, je me souviens que quand j'étais partis pour aller chez Orochimaru tu étais venu me chercher, c'est là qu'on s'est avoué notre amour. Maintenant je pars à nouveau, mais je sais que tu ne viendras pas me chercher. Je sais que l'amour ne fonctionne plus que de mon côté. Te rendras-tu comptes même de mon départ ?

_Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu le disais, chacun sa place...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour_

Peut-être qu'une fois très loin je t'oublierai. Je pourrai tourner la page. Peut-être… Je pensais que ma place était auprès de toi, mais c'était sûrement faux, j'ai perdu ma place dans ton cœur, maintenant il faut que je m'en fasse une autre ailleurs. Je te parle d'amour quand tu choisis l'amitié, ça sera mieux loin de toi…

_Laisse-moi venir de temps en temps  
Laisse-moi me dire qu'c'est comme avant..._

Peut-être que je reviendrai de moi-même. Alors laisse moi rentrer dans ta vie comme si rien n'avait changé. J'espère que tu m'accueilleras les bras ouverts comme tu sais si bien le faire, le sourire de trois mètres sur le visage, que tu me serras contre toi en m'avouant que je t'ai manqué…

_Laisse-moi partir, même si je mens,  
Laisse-moi me dire qu'avec le temps..._

Et puis ta main me retient.

- Sasuke où tu vas ?

- Loin...

De toi. Je ne peux pas finir cette phrase. S'il me demande de rester, je sais que mes pieds vont se souder, et que je ne partirai pas.

- Laisse moi partir

Tu me lâches le bras. Peut-être que tu penses toi aussi que c'est mieux comme ça, tu dois t'en vouloir un peu, mais demain tu auras déjà tout oublié. Pas grave, je préfère penser que quand je ne serai plus là c'est à moi que tu penseras…

_Même si je sais..._

Peut-être que dans dix ans…

Peut-être dans plus longtemps…

Tu m'aimeras à nouveau…

Même si c'est pas vrai…

Laisse moi y croire…

Juste un peu…

Fin !

Sasuke : je suis pas convaincu

L'autatrice : toi non plus hein…

Raito : moi je le suis, tiens recommence à les embêter et fout nous la paix

L'autatrice : c'est moi L je fais ce que je veux avec mon amant

Raito : mouais…

Sasuke : et nous tu pourrais nous laisser tranquille

L'autatrice : tu es à moi, tu es mon fils, je fais ce que je veux !

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : bon sinon comme je l'ai dis cette fic est nulle, pardon.


End file.
